


幸运日（lucky day）

by redcrown



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcrown/pseuds/redcrown





	1. Chapter 1

赌场老板锤/老千基  
五年前，洛基在床上捅了索尔一刀并偷走了冬棺和以太，害的索尔从此心因性不举。五年后他终于在墨尔本的皇冠赌场重新抓到了他的养兄弟~  
A锤B基 PWP 养兄弟 黑道背景 宠溺锤 轻微捆绑道具play 带球跑 元宵节就要吃甜甜的~

（上）  
十三号星期五曾经是洛基的幸运日，直到今天为止。  
此刻他像受难的耶稣一样被铐在了台球桌桌腿上，手臂拉到极限，后腰被桌边顶的快要断掉了，脊背下面还矼了一盘台球，以至于他被索尔按住胸口的时候还能听到那些圆球在身下滚动的声音。  
几分钟前他因为在错误的地方出老千而被赌场的员工抓住打包送到了这个位于墨尔本皇冠赌场39楼的总统套房，与他多年未见的养兄弟亲切会面。奥丁森家族的势力在欧洲可谓呼风唤雨，没想到几年没接触，他们居然在澳大利亚也掺了一脚。  
索尔的微笑让他不寒而栗，那是他哥哥在生气的指向标。见过他这样表情的敌人，没有几个还活着的，洛基真心希望自己今天没有踏进这个赌场——他发誓。  
当他被赌场保安押到索尔面前的时候，索尔给了他肚子一拳，把他打的眼前发黑，然后乘他无力反抗时用可以拉长一节的手铐把他铐在了娱乐室的台球桌上，天知道旁边就有沙发还有床再不行地板也可以啊，为什么要把他铐在该死的台球桌上。  
因为铐的姿势和位置别扭，当他被索尔压在台球桌上的时候，只能把身体向后弯成一张弓的模样，现在他剧烈疼痛的后背、腰、还有一直踮着脚的腿部都在因为疲劳而瑟瑟发抖，可他的老哥，还在不紧不慢的脱衣服！  
合体的黑色阿玛尼高定西服已经躺在了地板上，现在正在上演的是的扯下领带，一颗颗的解开衬衣扣子的戏码。如果不是此刻被铐着，眼前这一幕脱衣美景还是非常对洛基的胃口的，毕竟索尔这样的金发大胸真材实料，就算花钱看也是十分的物有所值。  
房间里弥漫着索尔咄咄逼人的信息素的味道，足以让不够强大的alpha跪地求饶那样的浓郁程度。那些赌场的闲杂人等早就退了出去，现在屋子里只有他们兄弟两个。洛基不明白索尔这么卖力的散发着信息素为哪般。他是个beta，就算索尔把信息素挤到他嘴里，也最多会觉得有些冲人而已，难道对方以为浓度够大，就能让自己像omega一样发情吗？  
仿佛知道他那个飘忽的脑袋瓜在想什么，索尔突然抽出了皮带，不轻不重的在他的大腿上抽了一下，立刻引发了洛基夸张的惨叫声。  
“哥哥……能不能换个地方……就算你想上我，这样也太不舒服了……”洛基卖完惨，开始用讨好的声音来讨价还价，索尔的胯下隆起的一大包，正因为西装裤的滑落而变得更加醒目。前液已经濡湿了深灰色的内裤，洛基饥渴的舔了舔嘴巴，他还记得那巨大火热的玩意插在自己屁股里的感觉，被苦痛包裹的着无上快感，让人发疯的致命情爱，还有一些意想不到的副产品……  
想到这里，他突然忧郁了起来，他有一个秘密，隐瞒了五年的秘密。要不是那个原因，他根本不会重出江湖，到赌场里冒险。他是个非常有技巧的熟练老千，但迫于某些原因却不能去世界上最棒的蒙特卡洛和拉斯维加斯赚钱。澳大利亚是他能找到的距离那两块大陆最远的地方了，如果不是万不得已，他一点都不想用这种方法挣钱。但他走投无路，急需用钱。  
索尔踢掉了内裤，像初生的婴儿一样赤条条的走到了洛基的两腿之间，坦荡的仿佛从开天辟地就该这样似的。他阴晴不定的脸上，带着愤怒和欲望，甚至还有点高兴。让洛基对接下来自己所要遭受的一切有着复杂的推测。  
他粗暴的撕开了洛基的西装和衬衣，让那些纽扣像子弹一样弹的到处都是。洛基张了张嘴想要阻止对方破坏自己为数不多的正装，但想了想还是放弃了。眼下做什么都可以，最不能做的就是给索尔火上浇油，他还想活着离开这里，虽然钱没挣到，但只要还有自由身，总会想到办法的。  
索尔布满茧子的大手粗鲁的顺着洛基的脖子一路揉捏了下来：“几年没见，你倒是练出了一点肌肉啊？”说完他恶意的用指节夹着浅粉色的小肉粒捻了几下，洛基气息不稳的哼了两声，硬气的没有叫出来。不是他不入戏，实在是后背下面压着的台球太怪异了，只要一动就会发出卡啦卡啦的碰撞声。  
控制着一切的男人打量着身下曾经非常熟悉的身体，与五年前相比，洛基稍微长壮了点。原本纤细而柔软的腰肢上多了一点刻意锻炼出来的修长肌肉，他看上去比以往更有力量了，不再像优雅细致的白杨，而更像一只线条优美的豹子。但皮肤的质感还是那么的好，索尔怀念自己手心那种光滑紧致又有弹性的触感。  
一道十公分长的粉色刀口破坏了身体上无瑕的皮肤，那是几年前所没有的。索尔皱眉用手指碾过那里，出声问道：“这是什么？”  
洛基满不在乎的回答着：“割了个盲肠而已……你想做什么就做吧，看在往日的情分上能饶我一命吗？冬棺和以太早就不在我手上了，你要想要去找劳非吧。你瞧，我手上只剩下一点点现金，什么都赔不了你。就算曾经伤了你，但至少没有杀了你，要不是我给范达尔打电话，你本来应该死于失血过多的。”  
是的，他们上一次见面，分手的不太愉快。总的来说，都是洛基的错，他为了偷取冬棺，在和索尔做爱的时候捅了他一刀，留着他鲜血横流的躺在床上，毫不留情的抢走了保险箱里的冬棺，甚至还顺手偷走了奥丁森家的另外一件宝贝——以太宝石。  
“你说得没错，所以现在我只是在干你，而不是一枪毙了你。说起来，今天真是我的幸运日，要不是正好来这里度假，也不会遇到你，我亲爱的弟弟。”索尔提起当年的事情，声音里就带上了隐隐的恨意。  
当年的事情带来的不仅仅是他丢掉了奥丁森家宝物和面子那么简单，因为在即将高潮的时候受到重创，他得了PTSD，简单的说就是他ED了。不管多么的临界高点，一旦想要射精就会想到肚子上那一刀，然后就会萎下去。奥丁森家族就算是为了给他治病，也迫不及待的想要抓到洛基这个狡猾的叛徒，然而洛基居然就那么从黑暗世界消失了。  
从洛基的反应看，他确实已经脱离那个世界太久了，连奥丁森家族已经夺回了冬棺也不知道。这一点让他很困惑，洛基不惜背叛养育自己多年的家族也要偷走冬棺，但最后却选择消声灭迹，从此脱离黑道。他不懂洛基当初的行动到底是为了什么，也不明白为什么今天洛基需要为了区区的三百万冒险走入赌场。  
毕竟洛基当时留下的最后行踪就是在美国把以太贱卖了五百万，谁都知道重达153克的高品质星光红宝石价值远超千万，而洛基居然只卖了五百万。除了说明他真的急需用钱外，真想不到还有啥其他理由了。  
不过现在一切都不重要，他偃旗息鼓了五年的老二重振雄风，成不成功就在此一举。索尔冷笑着解开了洛基的裤子，托起那弹翘的屁股，一下子就把洛基的下半身脱了个精光。台球桌的高度正好，当他把洛基的腿拉高的时候，悬空的屁股正对着他高举的阴茎。  
洛基非常瘦，这一点索尔从小就很介意，因为抱起来手感太硬了。瘦巴巴的洛基身上唯一可说是丰满的地方就是又弹又翘的桃子形状的屁股，索尔用力的揉捏了几下那让人怀念的臀大肌，在雪白的皮肤上留下了自己红辣辣的指印。他用拇指用力的分开臀瓣，打量起他兄弟许久未见的禁地。  
此刻深粉色的小洛基垂头丧气的，就像他的主人那么沮丧，而下面那个淡色的入口正因为紧张而微微的蠕动着，形状和颜色都像全新的一样。索尔的抬举动作让洛基的身体团成了一个球，现在全部的重量都压在了与球台接触的后背上。  
洛基不适的扭动了一下身体，眼睛湿漉漉的恳求道：“索尔，算我求你了，能把我后背下面那盘台球给拿了么？硌的我太难受了……真的。”  
索尔歪了歪嘴，忍住笑意，托住洛基的脖子，把那东西推到了另外半张台子上。他把洛基压在桌上的时候没留意，因为当时太激动了，这可不是他故意整洛基。  
但洛基的抗议提醒了他，这里还有这么多可以利用的道具。为了报五年前那一刀之仇，他可不想让洛基过的太舒服。于是在洛基松了口气的同时，他拿起了放在旁边的九球杆，不怀好意的用杆尾拍打了一下洛基光裸的大腿。  
“看上去你很久没用过那里了，为了一会我们彼此都舒服，还是先做做扩张吧。来~舔它。”索尔把包了橡胶的大轮送到洛基嘴边，满意的看到洛基一脸委屈的吞了下去，卖力的用粉色的舌头和薄薄的嘴唇包住粗大的硬物舔舐着。  
墨绿色的台面与洛基翡翠色的眼睛非常相称，比以前长了很多的黑发散在台面上，有种绮丽的视觉效果。随着他吞吐的动作，索尔感觉自己光看就快射出来了，为了不要太丢脸，他转头在洛基的小腿肚上慢慢的啃咬了起来。  
洛基的腿又细又长又直，因为练过瑜伽，在性事上几乎可以摆出任何姿势，索尔喜欢洛基有力的大腿因为情动而紧紧的夹在自己腰上的感觉，也喜欢当他啃咬小腿肚、膝盖内窝和大腿根部时洛基敏感的抖动。  
他的啃咬让洛基忍不住发出低哑的喘息，唾液从含着球杆的嘴角无法控制的滴落，早就软化成一团春水的绿色眸子渴望的看着索尔，眼神中企盼的神情让索尔心情大好。  
他抽回了球杆，用中指和食指分开了丰润的臀瓣，露出下面粉嫩的皱褶，把湿糊糊的球杆试探着捅了进去。  
“痛……”洛基诚实的汇报了自己的感受，虽然索尔没有故意粗鲁的去开拓，但他已经几年没用过那地方接受外来物了，眼下这感受和重新被开苞没多大区别。更何况硬邦邦的球杆那种屈辱的侵入感，让他瞬间就红了双眼，委屈的泪水开始在眼眶里打转。从小就见不得洛基哭的索尔，心中叹了口气，把球杆拔了出来丢到一边，换成自己的手指重新伸了进去。  
一点点口水肯定没什么太好的润滑效果，那张粉色的小嘴顽固的拒绝着索尔，只伸入两个指节就被紧紧的包住，干涩的动弹不了了。索尔把洛基的长腿抗在了肩膀上，认命的拿起旁边的润滑剂开始认真的扩张。小半瓶润滑剂下去后，生涩的通道在他熟练的挑逗下，终于恢复了记忆，伴随着越来越多深入的手指，洛基也像一团黄油一样，融化开来，开始发出甜腻的呻吟声。  
索尔迫不及待的把洛基的大腿掰开到最大程度，露出那个被手指艹成艳红色水光湿润的洞穴，举枪重重的插了进去，直捣黄龙。当青筋跳动的粗壮阳具破开柔韧滚烫的肠道，一插到底的时候，两个人都舒服的长吁了一口气。  
洛基的身体是属于beta的，并不像omega那么容易湿润松软，所以此刻两个人都因为太紧还有些疼痛。但索尔已经顾不了那么多了，憋了几年的欲望终于得到了一个发泄口，立刻毫不客气的抽插了起来。  
他卡着洛基劲瘦的腰部，快速的撞击着他的臀，很快就把那里撞的泛起了红色，他捅的是那么用力，恨不得把自己的阴囊都撞进洛基身体里面去。润滑液和肠液让他的进出越来越顺滑，在激烈的摩擦中变成了乳白色的泡沫，沾染了两个人的耻毛。屋子里只留下清晰的啪啪声和两个人时轻时重的喘息声。他干的是那么的投入和凶猛，以至于沉重的台球桌都被他顶的一点点的往前移动。  
两个人早已熟悉的肉体很快进入了状态，虽然双手被拉扯束缚着无法抚慰自己的下体，洛基的分身还是在无人触摸的情况下快速的站立了起来。他甜蜜中带着痛苦的呻吟比任何的春药都有效，索尔压抑多年的欲望终于彻底的觉醒。阴茎在抽插中，变的更加粗大了几分。他有技巧的去撞击那些早已探索出来的敏感点，这让洛基晃动着腰肢，放声尖叫了起来。  
“不~！哥哥……那里不行~不要~”洛基的腰胯腿都拧了起来，想要避开又像是主动迎合，索尔被他挑逗的陷入了失控，抱起洛基的屁股，调整了角度对准那个地方一阵狂轰滥炸，让洛基顿时忘掉了矜持，疯狂的呻吟了起来。  
索尔反复摩擦着那个点，那里的附近就是生殖腔的入口，beta的生殖系统发育的不完善，所以一般性交时都不会碰那里。但他和洛基上床的次数太多了，早就开发了一切可以尝试的姿势和形式，所以进入生殖腔也不是什么稀奇的事情。只是这一次他想要射进去成结的时候，被他艹的迷迷糊糊的洛基，突然挣扎了起来。  
“不……求你，不要射进去……哥哥……求你……会怀孕的……”然而他越是泫然欲泣的请求，越是激发了索尔的兽性，他低头残忍的啃咬洛基柔嫩的大腿内侧，留下一排可观的牙印，满意的看到洛基因为刺激舒服的连脚趾都蜷起来了。  
“小骗子！你要是能生，就给我生一个看看啊！”索尔用力的拍打了几下洛基紧绷的臀部，在上面留下鲜红的掌印，满意的感到洛基的身体因为刺激而绞的更紧了。然后他就毫不客气的顶入了生殖腔，在里面成结，完成了五年来第一次畅快淋漓的射精。  
“啊嗯……哈……啊……”洛基因为敏感的生殖腔被滚烫的精液冲刷而直接射了出来，乳白色的精液喷的自己胸口上到处都是，有几滴还射到了下巴和脖子上，看上去就像被玩坏了似的。  
过了半响索尔的结才消退了下去，拔出去的动作，让失神的洛基又抽动了一下，露出一点痛苦的神色。索尔明白beta的生殖腔比omega的幼小，而自己的阴茎又远超常人的尺寸，这种事情每次都会让洛基有点痛苦，想到这里心里面的内疚感就一点一点的冒了上来。  
发泄之后，他才留意到洛基双手的手腕已经因为摩擦而破了皮，虽然手铐是包了真皮的，但刚才的性事实在太激烈，剧烈的运动还是磨伤了洛基的手腕。  
他轻柔的退了出去，走到旁边的壁炉拿来了手铐的钥匙，小心的解开了洛基的手，看着洛基原本白皙的皮肤现在被磨成鲜红的一片还在往外面缓缓的渗着血，他心里就有点不好受。直到洛基袭击他背叛他的那一刻，他都是以保护洛基关爱洛基为宗旨与其相处的。  
他们的童年在巨大的城堡里相依相伴的长大，直到两个人分化以后才被告之并不是亲生的兄弟。索尔理所当然的分化成了alpha，但与他相比只是稍有逊色的洛基没想到却分化成了beta。这对于一个庞大的黑道家族而言也许是好事，就算洛基是领养的，但两个攻击性强，地盘意识强的alpha难免容易擦枪走火，现在稍有弱势的洛基分化为了beta，一切就再好不过了。  
在发现两兄弟不知道什么时候滚到了一张床上去，奥丁甚至没有太过生气，毕竟比起与omega纠缠不清，不会生下孩子的beta是一个让人放心的选择。年轻人总是有挥之不尽的欲望，让他们在床上发泄掉一些也是个不错的选择。  
一松开手铐，洛基就从台球桌上跳了下来，捂着腰捞了一个球对着索尔就砸了过去。  
“你这个强奸犯！虐待狂！”  
索尔敏捷的避过呼啸而过的台球，一把拉住转身要走的洛基，强硬的问道：“你要去哪里？”  
洛基气呼呼摸了一把屁股，把沾了满手的白浊液体伸到了索尔的面前：“洗澡！难道我要灌着一肚子你的精液出门吗？还有，借我件衣服，我仅有的两套好衣服就这么给你毁掉了一套！”  
索尔伸手揽住了洛基的腰，把人圈到怀里，下巴搁上了洛基的肩膀，不解的问：“为什么要走？还有当初为什么要走？你缺钱吗？区区三百万？”


	2. Chapter 2

（下）  
洛基一时语塞，他真的缺钱，也真的是走投无路才想到了这个方法。没想到运气那么糟糕，做了那么多的准备，却还是正好撞到索尔枪口上。  
今天他带了他的幸运戒指装作一个普通游客进入了皇冠赌场，这座位于墨尔本亚拉河南岸的南半球最大的赌场每天都会迎来数以万计的赌客，人们在这里花天酒地一掷千金。在这座曾经因为淘金而疯狂发展起来的城市，希望在赌场里一夜暴富的人宛若一百年前的淘金客一样前仆后继。  
洛基的目的和那些赌徒没什么区别，他手上那个半旧不新的手提箱里是他所有的现金，区区的十万，而他希望今天能够把那个箱子装满带回去。  
换好筹码后，洛基先是选了几个压大小的赌桌，暖了暖手，这种纯粹拼运气和概率的小游戏对他而言毫无挑战性。每次都压五百的筹码，赢个两三次输一次就换桌子，很快他就小赚了一万。  
然后是轮盘赌，只不过把筹码换成了一千的。这种完全可以被庄家操控的小游戏，赌客的赢率不到1.4%，但只要你能了解赌场里面的取舍之道，就能很容易成为桌子上不是最大赢家但一直在赢的那一个。  
又玩了几轮之后，他的资金已经从十万翻到了三十万，但也花费了他将近两个小时的时间。抿着女招待送来的鸡尾酒，洛基在休息区看了看手表，现在已经下午四点半了。他的飞机是晚上十一点的，这样他才能在明天早上6点前回到悉尼，按照现在的速度，他很难在四个小时内搞到剩下的两百七十万。  
最终他还是走到了21点的区域，这是他最擅长的项目，也是最容易被人盯上的……出于安全问题，他不能去VIP房间，在那边只需要两把就能挣到他想要的数字，但也受到更严密的监控。而大厅里这些外围的桌子，赌注有上限，他必须最少玩六轮。  
经过精心的计算，他恰到好处的在第六轮的时候选择了全部梭哈，一比二的赔率让他轻松赚得了一百九十万，加上之前几轮赢到的一百万，今天的任务已经圆满完成。他在众人的羡慕和喝彩中丢了一颗一万的给荷官，然后收起了筹码去换现金。  
一名有着棕色皮肤的性感女招待体贴的托着盘子要为他引路，洛基不想表现的太另类，只好入乡随俗的把筹码放在了盘子上，跟着身材曼妙的女人走向位于赌场中心区域的兑换区。  
他很快就发现女招待走的路径不是自己之前去过的那处，一把拉住了黑发美女的胳膊，想要夺回自己的筹码。然而冰冷的手枪从托盘的下面露了出来，女招待露出了灿烂的笑容：“嗨~老板找你有话说。”  
洛基像被烫到了一样松手就走，然而两个身高超过两米的壮汉已经不知不觉的把他夹住，随时随地可能撑破西装的粗壮手臂伸在下摆里，冰冷的枪口从布料的缝隙中精准的锁定着洛基。  
四周有人发现了这里气氛不对，但是赌场里面，这些保安所处理的无非就是那些骗子和老千的问题，没有人会多管闲事，那些无心扫过的目光在确认发生了什么之后，反而更加快速的移开了。  
洛基苦笑了一下，举起双手，表示投降。多年不混黑道，他的警惕性下降了。而且对钱的渴望干扰了他的判断力，居然没有发现自己已经被盯上了。他已经选择了最保险的方案，按理说不可能触发赌场里面的预警机制，不知道为什么就偏偏被抓住了。但他有信心，自己的手法不会留下任何的证据，赌场如果非要说他出老千，那就得有每秒百万帧以上的高速摄影机在正确的角度才有可能拍到一点蛛丝马迹。  
他被有礼貌却不容抗拒的力度推进了一个毫不起眼的电梯，然而这个电梯直通39层。洛基看着女招待刷出的黑卡，心也一点一点地沉了下去。一个不祥的念头在脑海中翻滚，他的本能让他想不顾一切的逃出电梯，哪怕拼着挨上两枪也好。但一切已经太晚了，电梯停在了最高层，叮的一下打开了。  
这里是一个巨大宽敞的会客厅，透过玻璃可以看到墨尔本迷人的天际线在夕阳下勾勒出的美妙景色。然而此刻背对着洛基欣赏着美景的那个高大身影对洛基而言恐怕是世界上最可怕的场景了。  
“你的幸运日，我的受难日……”洛基在嘴里嘀咕着，索尔虽然没有听清，但却意外的猜到了他说了啥。对于洛基的答非所问，他也并不恼火，发泄过一次后他的心情大好，就像是吃饱喝足的狮子一样，处于一种慵懒放松的阶段。  
今天确实是索尔的幸运日，毕竟他这次来澳洲度假完全是临时安排。虽然自从洛基离开后，奥丁森家族的势力一直想办法寻找着洛基，但要在七十亿人中找到一个一心与过去彻底切割的人真没那么容易。  
洛基低价出售以太宝石说明了一件事，他缺钱。对于一个缺钱的人而言，最终他必定会用自己最擅长的方法去挣钱。与喜欢枪械格斗的索尔不同，他从小对于赌场更有兴趣，早年和赌王赌神学了一手操牌的技巧，凭这个手艺，他可以轻松的在赌场卷走几百万。  
所以奥丁森家族早在旗下所有的赌场安装了人像识别系统，一旦发现洛基的行踪立即启动最高级别的预警。这一次的预警发出的时候，索尔正好刚抵达墨尔本。他命令手下暗中监视，自己则用最快的速度赶到了赌场，在洛基离开前堵到了他。  
虽然刚发泄了一次，但对于已经整整五年没有享受过正常性爱的索尔而言，这不过今天晚宴的开胃菜。他从后面揉捏着洛基的腰胯，一路往下，轻轻的攥住了弟弟尺寸也不小的阴茎舒缓的套弄了起来。自己的阴茎则在洛基的臀缝上蹭来蹭去，蓄势待发。  
“说，当初那一切到底为了什么？为什么要背叛我，离开我？”他继续逼供着。  
洛基喘息着挣扎了几下挣不开，最后放弃似的往后靠上了他的身体，老老实实的坦白了。  
“因为我嫉妒，奥丁说要让你和福斯特家联姻，正好我亲生父亲来找我，想要找回冬棺东山再起，我就帮他忙咯。”  
洛基的声音听上去闷闷的：“他答应我，只要我偷到冬棺，就带我去意大利，和我一起联手重建劳非森家族的辉煌。但结果我偷听到他谈话，他只是利用我，他还有更宠爱的两个儿子，都是alpha，对于我这样的庸人，他毫无兴趣。要不是我正好被奥丁森家族收养了，他连一个正眼都不会看我。”  
“所以我就溜走了，你知道的，我捅了你，基本就得罪了欧洲的一大半家族，而劳非也不会对我有什么好脸色。我能做的就是离开欧洲，找个没什么人的地方躲起来，等风头过去以后再想出路。”  
索尔听着这简单到近乎愚蠢的答案，深深的叹了一口气：“你难道缺钱缺成那样吗？我们家的以太，母亲最喜欢的宝石，你就在美国贱卖了五百万？还好被线上人发现，我们及时的回收了过来，要不然还不知道流落到哪里去了。顺便说一下，劳非两年前就彻底完蛋了，他想用冬棺里隐藏的藏宝图线索拿到祖上的宝藏，东山再起，但没想到那图早就被我们破译了。等他幸苦找到那里，留下的只是空空的几个箱子。没钱，他也没了翻身的机会，他被儿子气的中风，现在只能躺在破旧的养老院里等死。”  
洛基沉默了一会，最后发出一个轻轻的哦，没有再发什么评论。而索尔搂着失而复得的弟弟，一口一口的亲起了洛基优雅纤细的脖子，呼吸重新深沉了起来。  
外面的钟塔传来报时声，当当当当敲了八下。原来不知不觉中，他们已经在这里过了一个小时。天色完全的黑了下去，窗外是华灯初上的美景，手里是身体契合的爱人，索尔觉得过去的一切都可以放下了，他想带洛基回家。弗丽嘉这么多年一直挂念着洛基，奥丁虽然一开始很生气，但后来气过也就算了。  
“弟弟，跟我回家。”  
“索尔，我要走了。”  
两句话同时说出来，然后又同时停下。索尔抬手把洛基转了个面，用手包住他的脖子不解的问：“为什么？为什么要离开？父亲和母亲都会原谅你的，你在外面混的又不好，为了这么点小钱，在赌场里面出老千。如果今天遇到的不是我，你有可能就被砍掉两根手指，或者被卖到什么俱乐部用身体还债了。”  
“有人在等我……”洛基低着头表情晦涩的挣扎了半天，还是说了出来。“索尔，已经过去那么多年了，我也有我的新人生。你已经和福斯特家的小姐结婚了吧？那个漂亮的omega，和你门当户对的，奥丁和弗丽嘉都很喜欢她……”  
索尔的怒气瞬间爆发，他一把拎着洛基的衬衣领子，把他拖着往卧室走。  
“你居然另外找人了？是什么人？他知道你在我身下淫荡的样子吗?他能让你的身体满足吗？哦，等等，他还是她？”把洛基重重的推到在床上并压上去之前，他突然想到了一个问题。洛基是个beta，一般来说通常会选择找一个女性的beta，就算beta孕育下一代的成功率不高，但也是常见的家庭模式。如果洛基真的组建了一个新家庭，他继续和洛基维持这样的肉体关系就显得不太合适了。  
洛基被他的体重压的嗷的叫了一声，但依然态度坚决的要离开。他歪着头，不看索尔，小声的嘀咕了一句：“……女的。”然后又大声的抱怨了起来：“我另外找人又怎么样？你说不定孩子都有了好几个了，还管我干嘛？”  
索尔把他的头掰正了，四目相对，恶狠狠的说：“第一，我从来没打算和那个简•福斯特结婚。第二因为你那一刀，我阳痿了五年，刚才是我五年来第一次正常射精。第三……”他一时间没想好第三该说什么，张口结舌的愣在了那里。  
而洛基的脸上因为听到的劲爆消息，表情一度十分精彩。想笑，又想哭，又要忍住，免得激怒索尔。索尔看他憋得辛苦，放弃的翻了个白眼，拍了一下洛基的屁股吼道：“想笑就笑！我就知道你要拿这事情嘲笑我！你这个没良心的东西，亏我五年来一直担心你，怕你日子过得不好，在外面没有一技之长谋生。你居然找了别人……”  
他松开了钳制着洛基的胳膊，泄气的翻身躺在了弟弟的旁边，放弃了继续干一炮的打算。虽然他嫉妒的要死，但是如果洛基已经找到了真爱，那么他再在其中插一脚只会让事情变得糟糕。五年了，确实可以让很多事情发生无法挽回的改变。  
他们虽然维持了肉体关系那么多年，却从来没有确认过彼此的身份。他总觉得洛基生来就是属于自己的，觉得没有任何必要说出自己的爱、自己的情感。直到洛基捅了他一刀，满眼通红泪流满面的离开，他都想不明白洛基为什么要那么做。那个时候他才发现自己并不真的了解洛基……  
然而，得到自由的洛基却从床上爬了起来，跨坐到索尔的身上，神情复杂，欲言又止。  
洛基的胸口胯下还糊着两个人激情的证据，那些刚才啃咬摩擦出来的红痕正从皮肤下面渐渐显现出来，从身后穴口渗出的液体濡湿了索尔的鼠蹊。半挂在洛基身上，已经被蹂躏的像破布一样的衬衫和西服，让他有种荒谬的情色味道，看的索尔欲火汹涌燃烧。  
“你干什么？你不是已经有爱人了吗？我的忍耐是有限度的，你要继续玩火，我就把你捆回挪威，再也不放你出来了。”索尔克制着自己的欲望，他太爱洛基了，以至于不管曾经受到多少的伤害和背叛，只要洛基能够活的幸福，他就愿意放手。  
“其实……我说的那个她，才四岁半……”洛基低着头期期艾艾的说着，用手指在索尔的肚脐附近轻轻的画着圈。  
“当年……我偷听到奥丁和福斯特家的电话，他向对方保证你情感清白，没有私生子，是个可以放心嫁女儿的大好青年。他承诺会清除你身边的不稳定因素，也就是我……而那个时候我刚发现有了她……我们做了那么多次，从来没有戴过套……我……”洛基的话没说完，因为索尔已经一把搂住他的腰，调换了两个人的位置，把他重新压在了身下。  
“你说得是真的？！”索尔身上信息素的味道在屋子里爆炸开来，他不但没有失去洛基，竟然还多了个女儿，这爆炸性的消息让他快乐的就要飞上天了。他惊喜的压在洛基身上，用身体整个笼罩着他失而复得的爱人，用全新的目光打量着弟弟的身体。  
“所以这是……”他看到了洛基肚子上那条疤痕，心疼的伸手去触摸。  
“嗯……剖腹产。你知道的，beta的身体既不适合受孕也不适合生产，医生告诉我没法自然生产，而且那时候海拉的状态有点问题，缺氧，发育不正常，我们不得不提前把她给取出来。”  
说到女儿洛基忍不住用手盖住了眼睛，他们的年少无知害了那个孩子。本就不适合孕育生命的男性beta在紧张的逃亡中没有得到合适的调理，虽然最后孩子顺利的活了下来，但也带着先天的心脏病。  
他之所以与黑暗世界完全切割就是为了海拉，原本他积攒的小金库足够衣食无忧的过大半辈子了，然而为了给海拉做手术，他已经花光了所有的积蓄，甚至不得不卖了以太。下个月是海拉的最后一场手术，如果成功，海拉就可以拥有与其他孩子几乎一样健康的成长机会了。为了在一个月内搞到三百万，他不得不铤而走险来赌场赌博，没想到，却倒霉的遇到了索尔。  
“海拉的心脏发育不良，有房间隔缺损，下个月要动手术，还少三百万手术费……”他垂着双眼，自暴自弃的说出了自己在这里的原因。事到如今，只有说出一切真相，也许索尔会看在海拉有一半血统的份上，出钱给孩子看病。奥丁森家族不需要这种病弱的后代，而他再也没本钱一周内搞到三百万手术费。  
迎接他的是索尔轻柔的拥抱和亲吻：“对不起，让你一个人受苦了。”他被拥入一个温暖有力的怀抱，被勒的几乎喘不上气。  
索尔低沉的声音通过胸腔震动传到他的耳朵里：“你这个傻瓜，为什么不告诉我，为什么不问我？难道你不明白我一直爱着你吗？我们从十七岁就睡在了一起，这么多年我找过别的人吗？就算是父亲的命令，我也可以违抗不听啊，如果他非要逼我和别人结婚，难道我们不可以私奔吗？”  
洛基没说话，他不觉得当时的索尔有能力反抗自己的父亲。奥丁的权威不容置疑，他相信当时如果留在家族里，肯定会被命令打掉那个孩子，然后再发配到什么金三角亚马逊丛林之类的地方。  
他的沉默让索尔立刻明白了弟弟的顾虑，五年前的自己还只有二十三岁，是个莽撞冒进的毛头小子。总是因为反抗奥丁的命令而受罚，在家族中也没什么话语权，而比自己小一岁的洛基更没有与整个家族对抗的资本。  
“以后我再慢慢给你解释，我要天天把你草到没精力胡思乱想才行。但是现在，我们去清洗一下，洗好以后我们立刻出发去看我们的孩子，好吗？”索尔知道这个心结要慢慢解开，他在这五年里已经成熟了很多，家族中大半的生意也已经转到了自己的手上。奥丁的身体一天不如一天，实际上现在奥丁森家的掌门人就是自己。  
“你就全都信了？”洛基抬头看着对自己说辞接受良好的索尔，心想万一这都是自己编出来的，不就又上当了吗？  
索尔笑了，在他的脑门上响亮的亲了一口，不在乎的回答：“只要是你说的，我永远都愿意相信。”说着找出电话打给范达尔，让他安排飞机和衣物。  
“我真想立刻看到我们的女儿。”索尔打完电话，重新搂住了洛基，轻柔的吻了起来。“我错过了陪她出生成长的那么重要的时间，希望从现在开始立刻弥补。我会为她找最好的医生，给她最好的教育和她想要的一切，她是我们的小公主。”  
洛基不自在的把目光投向别的地方，对于索尔表现出的热情有些消化不良：“公立医院的探视时间到晚上八点，今天已经来不及了。明天早上你可以带着草莓布丁去看望她，她喜欢……”  
因为索尔有私人飞机，这下洛基可以不用急着去赶红眼航班。索尔坚持要帮洛基清理内部，结果清理着清理着，分别的太久的两个人又擦枪走火。从洗脸台干到了落地窗，又从淋雨干到了按摩浴缸。最后疲惫的腰都伸不直的洛基，只能趴在索尔的大腿上，撅着屁股让他帮自己把射满了肚子的精液挖出来，他可不想再意外怀上一个了。  
然而索尔的手指总是在挑逗着他的敏感点，让他的下半身又开始有了反应。受不了的他一把抓住了索尔的手，毫无气势的命令着：“出去，我自己来，让你清理清理到明天早上都没法结束。还说什么不举，你简直是人形的按摩棒，不知疲倦的永动机，你这个骗子！禽兽！”  
索尔却突然眼前一亮，像发现什么宝物似的抓住洛基的左手嚷嚷了起来：“你怎么还带着我小时候送你的便宜货啊？”  
那是一个不太光滑的简陋金戒指，表面刻了四个非常粗糙的字母，因为太细只能套在小拇指上。索尔有点不好意思的亲了亲洛基的手指：“明天我们去悉尼重新挑一个吧。要大，要金灿灿的，要镶上最好看的绿宝石，才配得上你。”  
洛基笑眯眯的满口答应，心里却翻了个白眼。  
他才不换呢！这个索尔八岁的时候为自己做的戒指，每次都会为自己带来好运，这样的宝物，就算给金山银山都不换。  
十三号星期五是洛基的幸运日，今天，也不例外。


End file.
